Flexible polyurethane foam is commonly produced by methods of molding and free-rise. The process of molding polyurethane flexible foam involves introducing chemicals required for making foam (in one non-limiting embodiment, one or more polyols, one or more isocyanates and one or more additives) in the desired ratio by injection or open pour into an individual, multiple or continuous mold and allowing the reacting foam system to fill the mold(s). There are many types of free-rise foam machines. Examples of these include, but are not necessarily limited to, Open-Box Pouring Machines and Continuous Foam Machines such as Direct Lay-Down Machines and Maxfoam Process Machines. In a Continuous Direct Lay-Down foam process, chemicals are metered and mixed through a mix-head and applied to a conveyed paper or film, upon which the foam chemicals react and rise as the mix is carried away from the lay-down area.
It is also well known to make gelatinous elastomer materials from KRATON®, SEPTON®, or CALPRENE® triblock copolymer elastomers that have been plasticized with mineral oils or other non-aromatic oils. Gelatinous triblock copolymer elastomers have been produced as articles and used in conjunction with prior and separately manufactured polyurethane or polyester foams, for instance as separate, discrete layers.
It is also helpful and desirable to develop new, alternative and/or improved foams and methods for making the polyurethane flexible foams that have combined and/or improved properties.